This invention relates generally to an apparatus for disassembling wooden structures nailed together and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for disassembling wooden pallets.
Heretofore, there have been various types of apparatuses for disassembling pallets, wooden crates and various types of wooden structures. Also, there has been complex hydraulic equipment used for individually disassembling pallet boards and stringers.
None of the prior art disassembling machines provide the novel structure and the advantages of the subject invention.